Doom DxD Remastered
by Blackwolf249
Summary: When an accident sends the Doom Slayer to the universe of High School DxD, will he adapt to this new, strange world? A remake of the original Doom DxD by Maximus Fatimus. Rated M for Violence. Don't forget to review.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 **Settling a Grudge**

* * *

 **Hidden Chamber in Hell**

 **9:33 p.m.**

Within the massive camber lay the mangled body of a gigantic monstrous being…

The creature was skeletal in appearance. It had six bony arms that each ended in three fingered claws with long, razor sharp talons. The torso was adorned with internal muscles and sported broad, spiked shoulders. The most prominent feature of the beast was its head. The head itself resembled a goat skull; however, it had soulless white eyes and part of the forehead was missing revealing an exposed, pulsing brain.

This was the infamous Icon of Sin.

Standing on a cliff above a river of lava was a man wearing a suit of heavy armor….

The suit the man was wearing mostly dark green, silver, black, red in some spots, and bronze in color, with slightly lighter legs and helmet. The helmet itself featured a polarized teal visor containing a built in holographic heads-up display.

His name is Jonathan Flyn Taggert, though he went by another, more infamous name:

The Doom Slayer

Just a few minutes ago, John had just completed his last and most difficult mission:

After chasing the chairman of the Union Aerospace Corporation, or the UAC for short, Dr. Samuel Hayden back to Hell, John discovered why Hayden stole the Crucible: To use it to awaken the Icon of Sin that lie dormant in Necropolis. In the process, not only did Hayden fully awaken the demonic monster, but he also merged himself with the Icon of Sin's brain.

This was undoubtedly the most difficult fight John had been through.

But in the end, John prevailed. Which brings us to where we are now…

Behind his visor, John scowled at the Icon of Sin.

" _Time to end this once and for all",_ John thought. He raised his BFG 9000 to eye level, took aim and pulled the trigger. A large emerald orb of plasma shot through the air.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO- ",** the disembodied voice of Dr. Hayden cried out in desperate fear, but it was too late.

 **KKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The Spherical charge of plasma struck the Icon of Sin's exposed brain. As the 'keeper' of this chamber began to die, explosions engulfed the abomination's body. Until…

 **KKKKKKAAAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!  
**

Like if one had combined the devastation of a Volcano with the spectacle of fireworks, the Icon of Sin exploded. When the explosion died down, there was not a thing that remained of the beast and with it, Dr. Samuel Hayden. Returning the BFG into his backpack, the scourge of hell smirked.

"That was for you, Daisy."

John look around him and noticed that all the monsters spawned by the Icon of Sin were dead. With the Icon of Sin dead and Argent D'Nur separated from Hell itself, they not only did they now have no source of argent energy to empower themselves, but they were now vulnerable to the Wraiths' fury.

He had done it. John Taggert did the impossible.

He finally killed Hell itself, once and for all.

But just as he was about climb up the teleporter and leave, the ground suddenly started to shake. Massive rocks started falling from the ceiling. John tried to climb to the teleporter, but it was no use. The falling debris blocked the teleporter out of the chamber. To make matters worse, the tether system Hayden installed into John's suit, the Praetor suit, was disabled by the doctor himself. With no hope of escaping, John began to say his last words…

"Well, I guess this is it", John said to himself. "It was quite a ride. "But it's like they say: 'Some things don't come without a sacrifice….' ...Daisy…looks like I'll be joining you soon", he said with a smile.

But just as a falling stalactite was about to impale him, his tether system sparked back to life and engulfed him in a familiar green light, saving him from immanent death…


	2. Chapter 1

In his mind, John hears a voice whispering to him in the back of his mind...

It is the same voice from his dreams during his five-year long hibernation.

It is the voice of a long deceased lord.

It is the voice... of the one known simply as... **_The Betrayer_**.

 _They Are Rage._

 _Brutal._

 _Without Mercy._

 _But You?_

 _You Will Be Worse_

 _Rip And Tear_

 _Until It Is **Done**._

* * *

 **Kuoh City**

 **10:27 p.m**

John's eyes flickered open as he felt his body lying on…grass? As he lifted himself up he saw that he was in a city of some sorts. It seems his teleporter somehow pulled a miracle and sent him back to Earth.

"How about that", John said to himself "Looks like my tether system still had a little juice left in it. Question is: Where **on** Earth am I?"

Suddenly, John's HUD picked up something he hoped he never see again.

Its sensors had picked up a hell energy signature at a nearby alleyway.

"Seriously?!" John said surprised. He then sighed "I guess a hero's work really is never done"

As the scourge of Hell made his way to the alley, he heard horrible gnashing sounds like someone ripping a tarp open with their teeth. Curious, he pulled his chainsaw out of his backpack, ready to cut down what sounded like a vicious, nightmarish creature. As John approached a corner, sweat dripped down his brow and his hands rattled in anticipation of what would face...

He peeked around the corner and saw it:

A lanky, naked female figure with blood red eyes, long black hair, ghostly white skin and long snakelike fangs, was feeding on what appeared to be human remains. She had abnormally long limbs and was crouched like a spider.

The Doom Slayer leapt from his position and swung his chainsaw at the monster which sounded like a velociraptor. His chainsaw buzzed through the air as the creature ducked, while letting out a spine-chilling, snarling hiss. As the Hell Walker recoiled, the beast, with a severed head in her mouth, dug her razor-sharp claws into John's leg and flipped him onto his back, causing him to drop his chainsaw. The arachnid-like abomination spit the head out of her mouth, pinned John to the ground and licked her long fangs.

" **Kekekekeke…** " The beast giggled. " **Time to Feassstttt…**."

Oh yeah? Feast on THIS!" John retorted, headbutting the creature, causing her to stagger back.

The beast hissed at John and fired a bolt of red energy from her mouth. John easily evaded the attack and brought down his chainsaw, severing the right arm from her body and earning a horrible ear-piercing shriek from the creature. She tried to lunge at him, but the Doom Slayer kicked her away and dug his chainsaw into her chest, earning another loud scream from the monster. Finally, John pulled his chainsaw out of her body and swung it sideways, carving through the beast's neck, decapitating her. A shower of blood erupted from the now opened neck, soaking John's Praetor Suit in the monster's blood.

The Doom Slayer walked up to the monster's severed head and picked it up. He then crushed the head in his palm. John wiped the blood off his visor and returned the chainsaw to his backpack. After that took out his Soul Cube and sent it at the corpse. The demonic artifact proceeded to reduce the beast's corpse into tiny giblets and absorbed its soul and argent energy. John caught the Soul Cube and locked it into his Praetor Suit's breastplate.

As the Praetor Suit proceeded to absorb the newly collected argent energy, it emitted a deep red glow which lasted only a few seconds before dissipating.

John was confused. Where did demons learn human speech? He decided that he'll save that question for later. What mattered was finding out where the hell his personal teleporter sent him to…

* * *

 **Kuoh City Docks**

 **10:43 p.m**

So far John learned two things:

His tether system most likely sent him to an alternate version of earth, which wasn't as far-fetched as it sounded at first.

He was in an area of Japan called 'Kuoh City'. But he'd never heard of 'Kuoh City' before.

John needed to find a place to rest for the night and decide that the warehouse he was staring at was a good place to sleep. Even after repeatedly exposing himself to both ancient forms of hell energy that has existed for possibly thousands of years, and the more purified argent energy, which increased his physicality to levels most normal humans, could only dream of reaching, as well as slowing his aging to a borderline crawl... he still needed to eat and sleep.

John carefully picked the lock and slowly opened the door. He scanned the warehouse, trying to find a place to sleep. Suddenly he spotted a mattress with sheets, a pillow, and comforter, and an open crate. John approached the crate and what a coincidence.

There were clothes inside of the crate. The clothes consisted of a clean white t-shirt and grey socks, a mossy green dress shirt, brown leather work boots, a tan baseball cap, and a pair of beige jeans.

John took off his helmet revealing his face. ( **I'm using the Doom 3 Marine's face. He has black hair and appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties** ) Afterwards, he removed the Praetor Suit, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers. John put on the clothes and smiled.

"A perfect fit," John said grinning. The Scourge of Hell took off the cap, shirt, pants, and boots. He then stored them and his Praetor Suit into his backpack. Finally, he climbed into the makeshift bed and closed his eyes...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the alley...

 **10:52 p.m**

The Occult Research Club has informed by the Archduke that a stray devil was spotted in this general area. What they didn't expect, was that they were too late.

They stray was gone.

The only thing that indicated that it was the walls and floor of the alley, which were caked with the stray's blood. After a minute, one spoke up.

"Ara, Ara. What a mess. Whoever did this, has a serious brutal streak," said Akeno, licking her lips.

Rias herself was baffled. They had never heard of someone being able to kill stray devils before they were even notified of their presence. Whoever did it, as Akeno mentioned, made quite a mess too.

"Let's head back to the Meeting House. We need to find out who our mysterious assailant is."

""""Yes, Lady Rias."""

The club members gathered around Rias, who generated a magic circle, taking them back to Kuoh Academy Campus.

* * *

 **At last, the first _real_ chapter of _Doom DxD Remastered_ is out.**

 **Obviously if you read the original _Doom DxD_ by Maximus Fatimus, yes, I split the first chapter into two. This is because I felt if I kept it as one chapter, it would be too long.**

 **Also, even though I'm trying to keep this as close to the original as possible, there will be some differences from the original**

 **Finally, the part where John faces the stray devil was indirectly ripped and retooled from a YouTube video by Planet Dolan.**

 **Stay tuned, 'cause in the next chapter we're going to learn the history of my version of the Doom Marine...**

 **As always, any positive feedback will be accepted.**


End file.
